


Red Is a Color of Passion

by GunSmithRayBomb



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Amnesia, Falling In Love, Love Triangle, Multi, Sexual Content, Work In Progress, one woman/two men, this love could save the world or destroy it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunSmithRayBomb/pseuds/GunSmithRayBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She fell from the sky like a shooting star.  Is she the next calamity or something else entirely.  All Vincent and Reno know is that after her, their lives will never be the same.  Who thought Vincent and Reno would go for the same type of woman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Is a Color of Passion

A cold wind blew through the petrified forest surrounding the Forgotten City. The breeze stirred the lake making the air around it even colder. Vincent sat by the lake. The gust stirred his hair. Vincent sat in silence and in solitude watching the water ripple.

A voice he really didn’t want to hear intruded on his thoughts. “Man, have you ever had a good day?” Reno asked. “Just try it. Come on. Smile.”

Vincent just looked at him.

“Or not.” Reno said. He leaned against a tree. Reno was dressed in his day off clothes instead of his Turk suit. 

“What are you doing here?” Vincent asked him.

“Hanging out. Got nothing better to do at the moment.”

Vincent lets out an exasperated breath. It’s not that he doesn’t like Reno, they just can’t relate to each other. Then there is the fact that Reno is one of the Turks. He was just a reminder of a past Vincent would rather forget. 

“Hey,” Reno began. “I was kind of sent with an invitation for you from the boss.”

“What does Rufus want with me?”

“Come back to the Turks. You’re kind of a living legend. Well you’re kind of living.” Reno said with a nervous laugh.

Vincent glared at him. “This is the last time I’m going to say this to you. I am not a vampire.”

“That’s just what a vampire would say. You know, to lure his unsuspecting victims to his lair.”

Vincent continues glaring.

“Just kidding,” Reno says raising his hands in a placating gesture. “Seriously though think about coming back to the Turks. Rufus said you don’t even have to do field work. You could be a training coordinator.”

“No,” Vincent insists. He opens his mouth to speak again but something is coming.

“What is it man?” Reno asks.

“Get down!” Vincent shouts. Both men hit the ground and cover their heads.

The sky lights up. There is a thunderous boom as something hits the ground at the edge of the forest. Trees crack and crumble. The air is littered with debris and dust. Rainbow colored sparks fall over Vincent and Reno. As soon as the lightshow ends, Vincent is up and moving in the direction of the impact. Once he reaches a clearing, Vincent stops dead in his tracks.

“Couldn’t you even wait for me?” Reno complains as soon as he catches up. “Whoa,” he whispers upon seeing what Vincent is looking at.

In the middle of the clearing is huge crater. The sound of skittering rocks can be heard and soon a hand be seen as someone tries to pull themselves over the edge. The two warily move closer, not sure if the person will need assistance or if the person is friend or foe.

Vincent and Reno stop again as the figure emerges and rises to their feet. It is a nude woman. Her skin is a deep, rich tawny brown and her thick raven black hair hangs to below her waist. 

“Holy cow.” Is all Reno can manage to say as he and Vincent close the gap between them. Reno has no qualms about openly perusing the woman’s form and admiring her generous curves. “Wow,” he says.

The woman regards the pair with wide violet eyes set in an oval shaped face, just as curious about them as they are about her. Vincent removes his cloak and wraps around her if for no other reason than to stop Reno from leering at her naked body. A closer look at her face reveals a mark on her right cheek that appears to be a stylized red butterfly. Though she is dirty, other than a few scratches the woman seems to be unharmed. A ragged breath escapes her full lips and the she collapses in Vincent’s arms.  
Vincent lifts her easily and cradles her close to his body. Her head lays on his shoulder and Vincent supports her lower half with the arm he wears his gauntlet on.

“Where is your car?” Vincent fires at Reno.

“This way,” he says finally shaken from his daze. Reno leads him to the vehicle and Vincent carefully climbs in still holding the unconscious woman.

“Lucky jerk,” Reno mutters. “Why do you get to hold the hot naked babe.”

“Because I’m the one of us least likely to molest her.”

Reno makes a noise of denial, that then turns to one of amusement. “I notice you said least likely, but you didn’t deny you wouldn’t try anything. Cause let’s face it she’s pretty tempting.”

“Just drive,” Vincent growls.

Reno pushes as much speed as possible into his car and it doesn’t take them long to arrive in Edge. Reno pulls his car to a screeching halt in front of 7th Heaven. He and Vincent practically break down the door trying to get inside startling Tifa and Marlene in the process.

“What in the world?” Tifa yelps. Then she notices the woman. Tifa gasps and immediately rushes upstairs to fix a place to lie her down. “Who is she? What happened to her?”

“Why is she naked?” Marlene asks following them.

“Yeah,” Reno starts. “All of those are good questions and we got no answers.”

Lying the woman on the bed, Vincent replies, “We found her in the forest near the Forgotten City. We have no idea who she is or how she got there.” He brushes the woman’s hair from her face and can’t help but notice how pretty she is. Thinking that can’t be good, Vincent tries to distance himself from her quickly. Unfortunately for him Tifa notices his noticing, but she thankfully doesn’t say anything.

“Marlene, get the first aid kit while I get some water to clean her up.” Tifa instructs.

“Okay,” the little girl answers and rushes to help.

Tifa goes through her closet and finds a dress that may fit her unexpected guest. She locates one and tosses it on the bed as Marlene returns with the med kit.

“What can we do?” Reno asks.

Tifa hustles to the bathroom returning with a basin of warm water and towels. “You two can get out for a while and let me and Marlene take care of her.”

“What? We’ve already seen her,” he protests.

Both Tifa and Marlene glare at him. Vincent grabs Reno by the back of his shirt and drags him from the room. Vincent was more than happy to get away from the woman and the strange feelings she was rousing in him.

“Geez, she got all indignant and maternal really quick,” Reno muttered. He turns seeing Vincent heading down the stairs. “Where you going?”

“Away, we got her here quickly and safely. That fulfills my obligation to her,” he says even though part of him screaming to stay by the woman’s side. “We don’t even know what she is.”

Reno shrugs, “She looks like a pretty lady to me. Fine do what you want. I think you’re being pretty cold-hearted, though.” He slumps down and sits on the floor.

Vincent had not managed to make it down the stairs. He sighed and leaned against the wall to wait as well.

Inside the room Tifa and Marlene had gotten their charge cleaned and dressed. It took a full hour for the stranger to open her eyes.

“Where am I?” she asked. “Who are you?” she directed to Tifa.

“My name is Tifa. You’re in my bar, 7th Heaven, in the city of Edge. Two of my friends brought you here after you collapsed.”

“The men,” the woman whispered looking down at Vincent’s cloak that was lying on the bed near her. She fisted her hand in the material. “I have to see them.”

“That can wait,” Tifa said soothingly. “What is your name? Where did you come from?”

“My name is Rayelle,” she paused to think. “But, that’s all I can remember.”


End file.
